Unpredicted Memory
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Raut emosi selain hawa membunuh dan haus pertarungan tidak pernah dirasa mungkin terpoles di wajah dingin Hibari Kyoya. Sesuatu mengganggunya. Sebuah ingatan yang membuatnya sakit kepala. /ini Republish yang semoga nggak gagal membuat Kyo-kun OOC parah *mati* / requested by Sarasa Riani *hug*


**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"..."

Pemuda itu mendongak menatap langit dengan awan yang berarak teratur, hembusan angin membelainya, mengajak helaian _raven_ nya menari. Senyum tipis terukir namun matanya sayu mengisyaratkan sebuah emosi tidak senang. Sedih lebih tepatnya, merasa kehilangan sesuatu namun tidak memiliki petunjuk apa pun tentang apa yang dicari.

Atap tempatnya berdiri begitu sepi, hanya ada dia dan keheningan yang menjalari, tak bisa ia disalahkan juga karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung di gedung sekolah tempatnya kini berpijak. Dia memang hampir –tak pernah – mengikuti pelajaran selayaknya siswa lainnya. Posisinya sebagai kepala komite kedisiplinan sekolah juga penguasa sekolah –bahkan seluruh kota- ini memberi kekuasaan lebih. Toh tanpa belajar pun dia sudah bisa disebut 'jenius'.

Namun satu hal yang asing, bagi semua orang yang mengenalnya, sebuah senyuman bukanlah hal biasa bahkan langka dan tidak mungkin bisa dipercaya bagi seorang yang memiliki nama Hibari Kyoya itu. Yang orang lain tahu, hanya seringaian kejam saja yang selalu terukir di wajahnya jika bukan tampang datar yang mudah sekali terganggu.

Suara pintu atap yang berderit menyadarkan Hibari untuk menghapus semua emosinya, karena baginya emosi seperti tadi hanya pantas untuk para herbivore lemah. Menoleh kearah pintu untuk mendapati siapa yang berani sekali naik keatap ditengah jam pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung dan menghukumnya.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sampai punggung yang diponytail tinggi, bertubuh mungil, berwajah khas asia dengan mata bulat keabuan besar dan mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dari seragam siswi Namimori. Senyum kecil merekah di bibir mungil penuhnya. Mengedar pandang mencari seseorang disana, hingga menangkap sosok Hibari yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan sarkatik khas karnivora. Bukannya takut gadis itu malah melebarkan senyumnya dan menghampiri Hibari .

"Pelanggaran masuk wilayah, _herbivore_? _Kamiko_ -"

"Kau sendiri tidak masuk kelas, Hibari- _senpai_?" potong gadis itu tanpa keraguan dan tanpa rasa takut. Hibari sendiri sudah menautkan alisnya, memasang muka kesal karena ada yang berani memotong ucapannya, apa lagi seorang gadis yang bahkan seperti tidak pernah ditemui dan dikenalnya.

"Tch!"

"Oh, dan ya, aku tidak melakukan pelanggaran, karena aku bukannya masuk tanpa ijin Hibari- _senpai_. Aku memang mencarimu." ucapnya ramah.

"Hn." satu suku kata khas Hibari yang mewakili 'apa-maksudmu- _herbivore_!'.

"Aku Kaori Yuuhiko, murid pertukaran pelajar yang baru datang, dan akan mulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar secara resmi besok bersama beberapa murid pertukaran lain, aku diperbolehkan melihat-lihat sekolah ini sebelum memulai tahun ajaran baruku di sini, jadi... _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" jelas gadis yang mengaku bernama Yuhiko itu lalu membungkuk.

"Hn."

"Ng? Apa maksud 'hn' itu? Aku mencarimu soalnya ruangan komite kedisiplinan kosong, aku hanya ingin menanyakan tata tertib sekolah ini, yang kutahu pasti berbeda dari negara asalku."

"..." Hibari terdiam. Yah, sebagian dari dirinya yakin dari sekian banyak orang di kota ini, hampir tak –mungkin- ada yang akan 'menanyakan' apa tata tertib Namimori.

"Kau baik saja Hibari-senpai?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah mendapatkan bukunya."

"Aah, mungkin karena kecerobohanku, beberapa file tertinggal di negaraku, maaf... makannya aku berkeliling di sini, tapi tak menemukan tata tertib tertulis di manapun. Saat melewati lobi, aku melihat silsilah organisasi, dan aku yakin komite kedisiplinan pasti punya data tertulisnya, hehee..." ucapnya kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ikuti aku, _herbivore_." perintah Hibari.

"Eeh? _Herbivore_? Itu panggilan? Kau bisa memanggilku Yuu..." malangnya, gadis ini masih polos dan belum tahu apa-apa.

"Semua _herbivore_ sama saja!" sahut Hibari sarkatik.

"Ng? Apa komite kedisiplinan semuanya tidak punya cukup sopan santun untuk memanggil seseorang dengan namanya?" gumamnya ketika sudah memastikan Hibari sudah menghilang dari atap. Bergegas gadis itu mengikutinya menuju ruang komite kedisiplinan. Senyuman geli dengan sedikit bumbu harapan terukir di bibir cerinya.

Di ruang komite kedisiplinan, Hibari duduk di kursi kerjanya, sedangkan Yuu hanya mematung di depan Hibari dan mejanya, memandangi sebuah buku setebal 7 centi di atas meja itu. Jika murid asli maka tidak mungkin mau masuk dan lari terbirit-birit begitu urusan di ruang 'angker' itu selesai. Hibari hanya diam, tak perduli.

"Kupikir ini buku katalog tentang sekolah ini..." gumam Yuu.

"..." Hibari masih diam saja.

"Apa juga ada peta disini? Aku ingin ke perpustakaan saja, atau kalau boleh aku ingin membacanya di atap, aku tidak suka keramaian."

"... hn, terserah saja _herbivore_." Hibari beranjak, tujuannya atap. Meninggalkan Yuu yang memandangi punggung Hibari yang menjauh. Yuu segera mengambil buku itu, mendekapnya lalu menyusul Hibari.

"Apa Hibari- _senpai_ tidak masuk ke kelas?" tanya Yuu basa-basi.

"Jangan berisik, atau _kamikorosu_."

"..." akhirnya Yuu diam, bukannya takut tapi dia masih berpikir positif, 'mungkin Hibari- _senpai_ sedang _bad_ - _mood_ atau ada masalah. Tapi apa tidak ada peta atau dia terlalu malas menunjukkan isi sekolah ini? Tapi, ruang komite tadi... entah kenapa rasanya aku mencium bau anyir dan karat.' Membiarkan isi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana bukan ide bagus, sebaiknya Yuu tidak mulai berprasangka buruk walau entah ke depannya.

Yuu duduk manis dengan buku dipangkuannya, membaca dengan tenang di sisi atap, bersandar jaring besi. Hibari ada di sudut atap kanan Yuu, dia terlentang menghadap langit, sepertinya tidur. Suasana sepi tapi tak beraura canggung. Angin yang sejuk tidak bisa merayu gadis ini untuk ikut berbaring dan tidur seperti Hibari, menikmati pagi yang cerah ini. Yuu hanya terus menekuni bukunya dan entah bagaimana caranya sudah selesai setengah dari seluruhnya.

'Wah banyaknya... siapa yang membuat semua peraturan ini? Apa Hibari- _senpai_?' batin Yuu sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, mengendurkan otot-ototnya. 'puh sepertinya Hibari- _senpai_ tertidur.' batinnya lagi ketika mendapati Hibari yang memang pulas di ujung sana.

Yuu mengaduk tasnya, dan mengambil sebuah _MP3 player_ dan _earphone_. Memasang dan menyetel sebuah lagu untuk mengusir keheningan sejenak. Yuu memejamkan matanya menikmati musik yang mulai mengalun lembut. Entah karena terlalu terbawa, atau suka, atau hanya sekedar ingin Yuu bersenandung menyanyikan lirik-lirik dengan suaranya.

 _Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo_  
 _natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitanda_  
 _hoomu kara umi ga mieru_  
 _kono basho de kimi o sagashiteru_

 _-The wind is getting cold, but_  
 _The scent in the air brought back memories_  
 _I can view the sea from home_  
 _I'm looking for you from this spot-_

 _Kisetsu hazure no saafu boodo ni_  
 _Ano natsu wa kito ikiteru_

 _-That summer surely lives on_  
 _In this off- season surfboard-_

Hibari membuka matanya, mendengar suara yang membangunkannya, alih-alih menghajar siapa yang berani membangunkan tidurnya, Hibari lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan saja. Toh, suara itu cukup enak didengar.

 _Taiyou wa zutto oboeteita hazusa_  
 _Nee kikoeteru?_

 _-The sun should've remembered even now_  
 _Hey, can you hear me?-_

 _Namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte_  
 _Boku-tachi wa futari te o futta_  
 _Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te o futta_  
 _Yuu yake ni kieta, I remember you_

 _-"Don't show your tears."_  
 _That's what you said_  
 _As we held our hands together_  
 _I won't say goodbye, that's why I held you_  
 _You were gone by sunset_

 _I remember you-_

Sesuatu mengganggu Hibari, bukan... bukan lagunya yang buruk, tapi Hibari hanya tidak tahu kenapa. Hibari belum pernah mendengar lagu ini, namun perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu.

 _Sabita gitaa takeru tabini_  
 _Ano uta ga mune no oku o tsukamu kedo_  
 _Ima mo mada saenai hibi_  
 _Kono bashode boku wa sugoshiteru_

 _-Whenever I carry my rusty guitar_  
 _That song always gets to me_  
 _The day are still gloomy_  
 _I'm killing time on this spot-_

Deg,

Sesuatu di dada Hibari bergemuruh, matanya membulat, mendengar tiap lirik yang keluar. Sorot matanya kembali seperti pagi tadi, sayu, pedih, seperti ada yang hilang.

 _Dakedo omounda dareka no tame ni_  
 _Kitto bokura wa ikiteru_  
 _Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kuretanda_  
 _Nee, kikoeteru?_

 _-But I think that we're really living_  
 _For the sake of others_  
 _The sun definitely told me so_  
 _Hey, can you hear me?-_

Lagi, kini sebuah ingatan berputar bagai film di benak Hibari, Hibari sendiri tak tahu ingatan apa itu. Sosok dua orang anak kecil dengan sosok wanita paruh baya yang memangku mereka, di samping wanita itu ada seorang laki-laki yang memainkan gitar. Lalu berpindah pada salah satu anak yang menangis menggapai-gapai udara dan semakin menjauh.

 _Are kara no boku wa_  
 _Ai kawarazu dakedo_  
 _Honno sukoshi jishinga arunda, yeiyeah..._

 _-I may still be the same person as before_  
 _But at least_  
 _I have a bit of confidence now, yeiyeah...-_

 _Namida o koraeteru yakusaku dakara_  
 _Dare yori mo tsuyoku nara nakucha_  
 _Sayonara wa iwanai datte me o jite_  
 _Suguni aeru, I remember you_

 _-I hold back my tears as promised_  
 _I have to be stronger than anyone_  
 _I won't say goodbye_  
 _'cause when I close my eyes_

 _You're there, I remember you-_

"Lalalalalaa huu~" Yuu mengakhiri lagu yang berlatar _instrument_ gitar itu, lalu membuka matanya. Saat akan melanjutkan membacanya, ia melihat kilau putih karena sinar matahari di sisi wajah Hibari, itu agak mengganggunya. "Eeh?" Yuu memicingkan matanya, menerka-nerka apa itu.

Kerena masih tak jelas juga, Yuu bangkit mendekati Hibari. Meninggalkan tas buku dan _MP3 player_ yang mulai memutar lagu lainnya. Dirasa cukup dekat, ia mulai menebak lagi, 'Masa iya anting?' pikirnya, tapi setelah cukup jelas, Yuu melihat aliran sungai kecil dari sudut mata Hibari, terhubung ke sebuat tetes air yang berkilau karena matahari. 'Air mata?' tapi masih tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya.

Merasa didekati, Hibari membuka matanya dan melirik Yuu yang masih terus mendekat atas dasar penasaran. Hibari mengambil posisi duduk dan karena air mata tadi belum menetes, benda itu meluncur turun melalui pipi Hibari dengan sensasi menggelitik, hingga Hibari menyentuhnya dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Hibari diam bingung. Apa itu? Air hujan? Ia mendongak mendapati awan tipis yang melaju lambat-lambat di langit biru cerah. Kembali menatap ujung jarinya yang basah oleh air dari pipinya tadi.

" _Senpai_? Kau... menangis?" tanya Yuu tak yakin.

Hibari cukup terkejut, tapi jika bukan berkat wajah _stoic_ nya, _image karnivore_ kejamnya akan terancam. Yuu sudah berada d samping Hibari dan berjongkok untuk melihat benda yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa Hibari- _senpai_? Kau benar-benar menangis." ucapnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata Hibari dengan jarinya. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat Hibari bisa melihat detail wajah Yuu, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, mungkin seseorang. Seseorang dalam bayangan yang tak lain adalah mimpi yang menghantui tiap tidur Hibari akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu dengan air mata itu tadi, mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Yuu tergelak, namun tak ada perasaan bahagia di sana.

"..." Hibari diam tak bersua, matanya memandang dalam pada Yuu, bayangan anak dalam mimpinya muncul lagi.

Kepala Hibari tiba-tiba berdenyut, rasanya sakit dan berat. Hibari memegangi kepalanya dan menahan rasa sakitnya karena tak mau dianggap lemah, apa lagi dihadapan _herbivore_ perempuan. Tidak, Hibari tidak ingin mendapatkan pengasihan.

"Hi-Hibari- _senpai_?" panik akan keadaan Hibari yang tiba-tiba, Yuu mengulurkan tangan membantu Hibari yang kesulitan bangkit.

Hibari ingin menepis tangan Yuu yang membantunya, namun belum sampai Hibari berhasil melakukannya, tubuhnya sudah limbung dan ambruk kesamping. Kepangkuan Yuu.

"HIIEEE...!"

* * *

Yuu duduk di sisi ranjang menjaga Hibari yang ditidurkan diatasnya. Jujur ia masih kaget saat Hibari yang tiba-tiba pinsan. Ia mengaduk tasnya, dan menggenggam sebuah liontin oval keemasan. Gadis itu membukanya dan menampilkan dua foto berukuran kecil yang dipas untuk frame liontin itu. Di kanan ada sebuah foto keluarga. Dua bocah berambut hitam pendek bermata keabuan yang satu sipit dan yg satunya bulat besar. Keduanya dipangku oleh seorang wanita yang tersenyum hangat, disamping wanita itu ada seorang pria yang memegang gitar. _Déjà vu_ , eh? Foto lainnya menampilkan dua bocah itu sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan pose _peace_ yang membuat siapa saja mengira tak mungkin ada beban di kehidupan mereka.

" _Onii-sama_..." Yuu berguman dan menoleh kearah Hibari yang belum sadar. 'Saat melihatmu tadi, sebenarnya aku langsung mengira kau itu _Onii-sama_. Aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa nama _Onii-sama_ , hahaa. Berharap kalau kau benar dia, tapi kau berbeda dengan _Onii-sama_ , hanya secara fisik, walau mata itu...' bicara seolah Hibari bisa mendengar isi hatinya.

" _Onii-sama_ belum pergi 'kan? Kalau iya kenapa hanya nama _Okaa-sama_ saja yang aku temukan? Masih hidup 'kan? _Onii-sama_ , Yuu sendirian sekarang, _Tou-san_ sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak ada yang akan melarang kita bertemu. Hiks, _Onii-sama_..." bisik Yuu pada potret anak laki-laki dalam liontinnya, lalu menelusupkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya. Menangis dalam diam meratapi kerinduannya yang entah berbalas atau tidak.

"Hngh?" beberapa menit setelah Yuu pergi kealam mimpinya, Hibari mulai sadarkan diri. Alisnya tertaut merasakan sakit di kepalannya, matanya berkedip menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke iris kelabunya. Tangannya bergerak, niatnya ingin memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, namun sesuatu menahannya. Hibari melirik tangannya yang seperti tertimpa benda berat. Dan menemukan seorang gadis yang baru tadi ditemuinya tertidur menindih tangannya. Kilat keemasan menarik perhatian Hibari untuk melihat kearahnya berasal. Benda oval tertaut rantai, keemasan tembaga dengan ukiran simple tergeletak di samping gadis itu.

Hibari diam, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan tempat paling di hindarinya ini, karena baginya hanya herbivora paling lemah yang masuk keruangan ini. Tapi rasa pening mencegahnya terlalu banyak bergerak. Bisa saja dia memaksakan diri, tapi dengan kondisinya, sewaktu-waktu dia bisa pinsan di jalan dan paling buruk, dilihat oleh murid-murid lain.

Hibari mencoba mengambil tangannya dan berhasil, tangannya agak memerah karena ditindih tapi tak diperdulikannya. Liontin itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya sebentar.

Liontin itu terbuka dan menunjukkan dua foto yang ada di dalamnya. Foto keluarga dalam liontin itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Gambaran-gambaran dalam mimpinya muncul lagi. Kini berkali-kali lipat rasa sakitnya daripada sebelumnya. Hibari mengerang pelan, namun cukup keras untuk membangunkan orang lain yang sedang tertidur di ruangan itu.

"Ng? ... eh? Hi-Hibari- _senpai_? A-apa sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan perawat? A-ah ber-bertahnlah _senpai_." Yuu panik dan beranjak untuk memanggil perawat yang bertugas, namun sesuatu menahan tangannya.

Ditempatnya, Hibari mulai berangsur membaik. Ia membuka matanya seperti baru mendapat sebuah mimpi buruk. Genggamamnnya pada lengan Yuu mengerat. Banyak gambaran yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti rotasi gulungan film yang rusak.

"Kau bukan Kaori. Kau Hibari." bisik Hibari yang sakit di kepalanya mulai reda.

"Ng? Hibari- _senpai_? Ka-kau masih sakit, yaa.." gumam Yuu takut-takut.

"Kau itu, Hibari Yuuhiko." bisik Hibari lagi.

"Ka- kau ini..." kata-kata Yuu terhenti, sebuah harapan meluap dalam hati. Hibari membuka bingkai foto dua anak yang tersenyum senang dan mengambil lebar usang itu. Sesuatu tertulis di baliknya. Tulisan berantakan khas anak-anak yang baru belajar menulis _kana_ 'dari Kyoya- _nii_ untuk Yuu- _chan_ '.

" _O-Onii_... _sa._. _ma_..." air mata meleleh di pipinya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku lupa ingatan setelah kecelakaan itu, yang aku ingat aku hanya terbaring di ruang putih, lalu hidup di panti asuhan." ucap Hibari lembut dengan cengiran meminta maaf sambil menggaruk pipinya. Seorang Hibari Kyoya sang diktator Namimori bersikap lembut, bagi orang diseluruh kawasan Namimori ini akan menjadi sebuah legenda dan menjadi _top news_ , namun bagi Yuuhiko, ini adalah hal yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok _Onii-sama_ nya yang dulu, yang suka tertawa bersamanya, tersenyum cerah setiap saat, sudah kembali dari diri yang lupa akan masa lalunya.

"Kau menangis lagi, padahal terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau juga menangis." ucap Hibari menenangkan setengah mengejek. Hibari menepuk punggung Yuu dan memasang senyum yang cukup lebar hingga matanya yang memang sipit itu tertutup. Hibari tersenyum riang, hanya untuk adiknya yang baru saja ia ingat dan temukan – aah- tidak, adiknyalah yang menemukannya di tempat kelahiran meraka ini.

"Yuu- _chan_!" Hibari memanggilnya dengan nada seperti anak kecil, seperti saat mereka masih 3 dan 5 tahun.

" _Tou-san_ , dia sudah tidak ada, makannya aku bisa kemari, aku bisa kembali, bisa menemukanmu _Onii-sama_..." ucap Yuu di sela isakannya.

"Sekarang kita sudah bersama lagi Yuuhiko. Aku sudah kembali." ucap Hibari lembut, mengukir sebuah senyum lega dan bahagia di bibir Yuu. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi. Itu hanya dilakukan _herbivore_ lemah. Apa _Tou-san_ tidak mengajarimu cara menjadi kuat?" ucap Hibari dingin. Ternyata dengan adik yang lama tak ia ingat pun dia tetap menjadi sang karnivora Namimori yang kejam.

Yuuhiko merasa agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Hibari dan menyeringai. " _Ara_ , bukankah _Onii-sama_ juga menangis saat aku dibawa pergi? Jangan lupa Hibari- _sanpai_ tadi menangis di atap, seharusnya aku mengambil fotomu saat itu." ucapnya lantang membuat Hibari ikut menyeringai puas.

* * *

- _OMAKE_ -

* * *

"Apa _Onii-sama_ yakin sudah tak merasa sakit lagi?" Yuu menyeringai kearah _Onii-sama_ nya, bermaksud mengejek karena tadi Hibari pinsan.

"Tch, aku tak mungkin lengah seperti tadi! Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan! Dan untuk itu aku harus menghapus ingatanmu tentang kondisiku tadi! Walau begitu, aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi herbivora!"

"Ooh, kalau begitu, coba saja! Hehee..." Yuu menyeringai, sepasang nunchaku sudah mantap di genggamannya, sama seperti Hibari yang sudah menggenggam kedua tonfanya (Author: entah sejak kapan dan di mana mereka menyimpannya itu misterii~ *dihajar).

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa bagian seperti pagar jaring besi, lantai, pintu, tembok dan apa saja yang ada di atap sudah bisa dinyatakan rusak. Entah itu ringan atau berat. Namun sepertinya kedua petarung jarak dekat itu tak punya niat untuk berhenti sebelun ada yang kalah karena tak ada salah-satu dari mereka ingin mengalah. Suara benturan, dentuman, dentingan menyatu dengan suara angin mengiringi pertarungan sepasang kakak-adik yang baru dipertemukan itu. Langit berganti dari biru menjadi merah keemasan, awan-awan masih berarak pelan mengikuti surya yang sudah lelah dan akan kembali ke bawah horizon. Benar-benar mencerminkan mereka berdua.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Song : YUI – I Remember You

Ah, apa ini... file tahun lalu? Dua tahun? Entahlah~ Hika lelah... baca ulang ternyata Hika masih bener-bener baru dalam hal menulis waktu nulis ini... pada akhirnya nggak berubah banyak malah banyak yang dikurangi -3-

Nah, Hika punya satu prekuel sama satu sekuel yang masi setengah ditulis buat fic ini. Kalau berkenan Hika publish salah satu, tolong sarannyaaa...

/pergi/liatsikon/ngumpet/ngakakglindinganmbayanginHibarinyengir/


End file.
